The Ghost Rider: Spirit of the Angel
by Scarlett Michealson
Summary: The supernatural are holding a party. In attendance are werewolves, vampires, ghosts, and...a human? As she sits in the corner, listening to the conversations of the "monsters" around her, she is unafraid. When they finally notice her, they question how she knew of the party. That is until something much scarier shows up...something which makes even them scared...but not her...


The Ghost Rider

Spirit of The Angel

Scarlett Michealson

The party had barely started when they started the argument. Who was the coolest? The most dangerous? The deadliest? The most powerful? I found it to be entirely based off ego and testosterone. I sat in the corner, rolling my eyes and chuckling to myself as they one by one told their stories.

One of them was a vampire. He was known for being able to read minds and he had once been a killer. I didn't think that wasn't something to brag about, but that might just have been me. Vampires were known to be arrogant and they lived entirely too long. They also looked flawless the entire time. I rolled my eyes. He was like the pretty boy from the Fraternity.

Another one was a werewolf. His entire body morphed into an incredibly large wolf. I raised an eyebrow when he did it. His teeth were long and sharp, as though they had been filed. I was careful with that one. His midnight-black fur and sharp claws reminded me of a dark place... He was dangerous, and deadly. Already better than the stupid, pretty, vampire. I kinda liked the guy. His ego wasn't huge.

There were other's. A girl who could become a ghost, a kid who could turn into a zombie, and a few others. They were all weird enough.

And then there was me. I was human. Just sitting in the corner and watching. Eventually they noticed me, smoke my cigar, sitting in the corner.

"And who let you in, human? Since when do humans even know of our kind?" The werewolf asked, walking up to me. I smiled as he sat down at the table and the others gathered around.

"What makes you say I'm human?" I chuckled. The vampire's eyes turned red.

"I can smell your blood." He snarled. I smiled.

"So, I'm human. I know a thing or two. I'm actually waiting for my husband. He'll be here soon enough." I smiled. The werewolf and vampire looked at each other, as did the zombie and ghost and all the others.

"Who's your husband?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You'll see." I smiled. The vampire grabbed my shirt.

"Who is your husband?" He growled. I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, Vamp. I've looked into the eyes of a real monster." I smiled. The werewolf pulled him off me and gave me an odd look.

"Do any of us scare you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No." I replied. He took a deep breath.

"What kind of monster have you seen?" He asked. I chuckled.

"I haven't just seen him, I'm married to him. To me, he's not a monster. We love each other. But to all of you, well, don't say I didn't warn you." I replied.

As they stood there, looking at me all puzzled, I heard the distant sound of an engine as it revved. I smiled and looked back at the rowdy crew. As they heard the sound, their faces turned from confusion, to fear and horror.

Everyone turned and looked out the window. It had long since become dark outside, so he glowed, and seemed even brighter. When he came around the corner, the vampire and ghost were the first to back away.

"Holy..." The vampire breathed, stumbling back.

"Who invited him?!" The ghost gasped, looking at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know..." The werewolf responded as he stepped back. The Rider turned and started up the driveway. When he reached the top, he stopped and parked his wicked ride: The Bike.

I watched as he dismounted it and started towards the door. Everyone started shouting to lock the door, and run away. I stepped forward and put my hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that." I said. Everyone froze as he knocked on the door.

"Why not?" He asked, his face was white. I smiled.

"Because he'll just burn it down. And I wouldn't run, because I guarantee he's faster. Faster than even a werewolf. " I replied, looking in his direction. The wolf's eyes were wide.

"So what do we do?" The ghost asked, as he knocked again, this time a little harder.

"Let me handle it." I smiled and I turned to answer it, but the vampire grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you crazy?! You're human! You're the weakest of all of us!" He shouted. I pulled myself free.

"Am I?" I replied. Everyone looked at me, and I turned and opened the door. He stood there, his skull in flames, wearing his leather jacket. He took in the room, and everyone in it. To him, he only saw the evil they held within themselves. He tried to push past me, but I blocked the door. Looking down at me, he growled slightly. I just smiled.

"Come on Rider." I whispered. I saw his shoulders relax. He tried one more time to get past me, but not as much as the time before and I still held him back.

"You don't need their souls." I whispered. He had hung his head, and now he lifted it, and our eyes met. I heard everyone in the room, hold their breaths.

"You already have mine." I breathed, winking. He nodded, smiling. "Let them go for the night. They are good. They are my friends." I finished. He nodded. I gave him a warn look. "I trust you." I whispered and I let him in.

Everyone took another step back as he walked in. For a moment he stood there, in the center, looking at all of them, his head still blazing. Then he looked at me, and I put my hand on his shoulder. We all watched as the Rider melted away to reveal my true husband, Johnny. I smiled.

"Hey Everyone." He smiled, waving his hand a little. I saw the vampire and ghost relax.

"So you're the Ghost Rider?" The werewolf asked. Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the Ghost Rider." He smiled. The tension melted away to reveal curiosity.

"How did you do that?" The ghost asked, looking at me. I gave her a funny look.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The vampire responded.

"How did you stop him? He's easily the most powerful one here." He explained. I held my head up.

"You really want to know?" I asked. Everyone looked at one another.

"Yeah, we do." The Zombie laughed.

Johnny took my hand in his. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, and then my eyes burst open, and the rest of me burst into flames. Everyone gasped, jumping back.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" The vampire screamed. When the fire from my hand touched Johnny's, he fired up too. After a moment of burning, I closed my eyes and cooled myself down, and then so did he.

"But how's that even possible?! None of us could sense that on you." The werewolf shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not actually mine. He just shared it with me, so you can't sense it on me, but on him you can." I replied. He nodded.

"How can you look in his eyes?" Someone else asked. I smiled, and looked into Johnny's blue eyes.

"I sold my soul to the devil." Johnny started.

"And I sold my soul to Johnny." I smiled. The ghost raised her eyebrows.

"Why? And why would you take it?" She asked me and him. We both chuckled.

"I did it because I wanted to be with him for the rest of our lives, so I also wanted to ride with him." I started.

"I did it because she asked me...and because of the Rider." He paused. Everyone waited, silently. "Because the Rider loves her. He didn't burn it. He kept it. He holds it and protects it. And I think that maybe, just maybe, if she ever asked, he would give it back. She is his weakness." Johnny explained. The whole room was quiet.

"So even your dark side has a soft side?" The vampire asked. He chuckled again.

"No, my dark side...is my light side. The Rider is an angel." He smiled and looked at me.

"I sold my soul to an angel, and gave my heart to a man." I started.

"I sold my soul to the devil, and gave my heart to a women." He continued.

"But our spirits are one, and they always ride together." We finished together.

And suddenly we were both on fire again. Our bikes fired up and met us at the door. We jumped on and road off into the night.

It's said that when you hear a Motor Cycle Engine rev at night, it's the Ghost Riders. One comes to take your soul, and the other comes to protect it. What does your soul deserve?

The End...

Or is it?


End file.
